


Our New Normal

by Raven_Potts_913



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Potts_913/pseuds/Raven_Potts_913
Summary: two months after the worst day of his Life; losing the use of his legs he is sure that Erik is making the worst mistake off his life in agreeing to walk down the aisle that day





	Our New Normal

Hank was helping Charles back into his wheelchair “this is dumb” he said looking at his TA and best friend “what is Charles I think you look smart” he said smiling “no Hank not my suite the wedding Erik is making a mistake” Hank juts shock his head “he made his choice Charles you should be happy” the older man nodded “’I know it’s just he could do so much better” Hank stopped putting his own tie on as he looked at his best friend “now come on Charles none of that he asked you to marry him Charles he loves you man” just then Sean came he one of Charles first students who had become good friends with him and was one of the ushers for the day, the other usher Armando another former student was dealing with Charles’s annoying family and Sean had come to ask for help from the groom himself but upon hearing the conversation he stopped in his tracks “oh don’t tell me your getting cold feet Professor” Charles looked between the two and spoke “oh well I mean a lot has changed since he asked me boys what if he regrets it” Hank just stood in shocked silence thinking about the right thing to say but Sean ‘no filter’ Cassidy just spoke “oh for the love of proff I mean no offense or anything man but come on I mean yeah ok the accident was big and it had a lasting impact but it was 2 months ago if Erik didn’t want to stay he would be long gone by now, your being the most idiotic person I have ever met and that’s me saying that and you know the dummies I called friends at college” Hank looked appalled but Charles just shook his head 

Meanwhile  
Erik sat in his room at the estate talking to Alex about the wedding, about his nerves when all of a sudden Sean ran in “em hey Erik we have an issue, Charles is getting cold feet about this you need to come and talk to him” Erik just looked at the boy he had obviously just ran from Charles room that was in the other wing of the house “what do you mean cold feet he can’t be getting cold feet the weddings in half an hour” Alex said - he was Erik’s best man mostly because he was Erik’s only actual friend they worked together at a local architect company - Erik just stood up and walked put the door followed by Sean “is he in his room” he asked as he walked through the halls “yeah Hanks just finished getting him dressed” Erik nodded, he knew that Charles would have needed Hank to dress him he was still adjusting to the whole paralyse thing but he wondered if that had something to do with it “wait why did you come and get me, why not Hank” he asked stopping and turning “oh I was going to ask Charles for help dealing with his family they are being quite rude to Mando and me and Charles was talking to us about his nerves I offered to come and get you” Erik nodded “so I’m assuming the Xzavier’s haven’t been dealt with yet” Sean shock his head so Erik headed to the patio to yell at his future in-laws at bit, after they got everyone of them seated Erik headed to the room when he got there he knocked on the door “Charles babe you ok” he called through the doors before Hank came and opened it walking out to leave the couple to talk Charles just looked at Erik he was handsome in his magenta suite, with dark blue accents, and Charles wondered how he ever got so lucky and started to doubt that he was his lingering fear of losing Erik in the back of his mind, Charles on the other hand was dressed in a dark blue suite with yellow accents Erik sat down on the bed and pulled Charles closer to him “ok what’s going on Sean said you’ve got cold feet” he asked with a smile on his face and Charles just stared at him trying to figure out what to say and Erik just sat there waiting until Charles spoke “em can I ask you something” Charles asked and Erik broke his eyes from the clock on the wall showing it was 11:47, just over ten minutes until the wedding “we need to be quick Charles but yes of course you can babe ask away” Charles just took a deep breath and spoke “ok do you really like me” Erik looked at him in shock and snickered “babe we’ve been together 7 years and we’re getting married in like 10 minutes of course I love you” Charles looked at his Chair and spoke “I know Erik but I’ve only been in this wheelchair for two months do you still love me” Erik looked at the man he loves with pain in his face “yes of course I do Charles I love you so much I will do anything for you I don’t care that this is our new normal I don’t care how much help you need right now because you are so strong and I know that we’ll get to a point where you are independent again and until then I will be there for you for whatever you need, come on love let’s make this official let’s get married” he said kissing his lover before standing up and walking out the room Hank held the door open and Charles left the room the two men took there turns walking down the aisle with their best man and as Erik put the ring on Charles finger and promised to love him in sickness and health, for better or worse he knew that Erik didn’t regret staying that he loved Charles as much now as he ever had and Charles couldn’t stop smiling


End file.
